


Noctis plays piano

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Child Noctis, Daddy Regis would be so proud, Gen, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Noctis must preform a piano recital and the entire experience shakes his twelve year old nerves.





	Noctis plays piano

**Author's Note:**

> You thought your prompt would get properly fulfilled. But it was I! Dio!  
> youtu.be/CZVMA_jCGHU Reference for song

“Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting, Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

There was a round of applause from the hundreds of people seated in the Lucian Opera House. Great stone statues stared down at Noctis from the décor and the painted faces of Astrals ignored him from the ceiling. The lights were dimmed and only he, his black tuxedo, and shining grand piano received full illumination.

Twelve years old and walking with the slightest limp, he walked onto the stage and the applause got louder. His father was somewhere in a balcony seat, though it was hard to see over the white light blaring into his eyes. The piano on the other hand, was his focus for the evening.

Back straight, he sucked up a breath and bowed quickly to the audience, stiffly moving to sit. The black bench was hard beneath his behind and he wished he could have at least had a plush one like at home.

That shouldn’t be on his mind right now!

Casting a nervous glance at the audience, Noctis looked up to the sheet music in front of him and hoped his sweaty palms wouldn’t leave the keys wet.

Deep breaths.

Noctis breathed in and out, fingers just touching the C scale.

Just had to play like it was his best practice ever. He was the Prince! He had to look good, especially for Dad.

He pressed his small fingers down on the appropriate keys, trying not to let his nerves cause his fingers to waver and press the wrong thing. Key after chord, he played.

There was a large drop screen to his other side that began to light up, some visuals playing that Noctis could not afford to chance a look at. Muscle memory helped him along, yet he still read from the sheet music like his life depended on it.

Why was it so hot?

The boy could feel the tingle of sweat down the back of his neck and hoped he didn’t look so nervous on camera. Iggy was always telling him how he should be more aware of how he looked on camera too.

Instead of going down memories of all the snapshots people seemed to collect of him sleeping, he swallowed hard and hoped that if he kept playing properly, time would zoom forward.

It didn’t, unfortunately and Noctis thought he’d melt by the time the song ended.

The audience was completely silent. No “Boos” meant that at least he was doing things right. Maybe. Or perhaps they were just being quietly disappointed.

Noctis forced himself to breathe as he reached the final stretch, short arms stretching with his body to hit the final note.

Energy spent, his arms practically dropped at his sides when he finished.

Face sweaty, he wobbled to his feet, bowing fast and power walked off the stage.

Ignis was there, towel in hand and a bottle of cold water wrapped inside. Noctis allowed himself to have his face patted and shivered at the welcome, cool cloth.

“You did very well, Prince Noctis.” The slightly older boy complimented.

“If you say so.” Noctis grumbled, taking the water and downing it.

Though if the still clapping audience was anything to go by, then maybe he was right.


End file.
